Forever EVA ForEVA
by The Double Sided Card
Summary: First timer fic. Shinji and Asuka together still after many years. R&R please! Short fic! Thanks.


**Author's Note/Pre-fic rambling/Warning/Disclaimer:**  
  
Hi! This is my first fan fic, and I have to admit.this is harder than it looks. I hope you'll forgive me if this isn't that good, it's certainly not my best piece of work that I've ever done, but what can I say; my writing's in a constant state of change.  
  
Now, I feel a bit obliged to state a little warning here. This following chapter contains some lemon-ish content. In case you don't know what a lemon is, I mean that it might not be suitable for somebody under about 13. To give you a clearer idea, there is a scene in here that's really not too explicit at all however the descriptions are fairly vivid. Attention to DETAIL.if you know what I mean. Anyways, use your own discretion and don't get mad at me, you've been warned. Obviously nobody cares or pays any attention to warnings but I'm clear now. ^_^  
  
Since this is FAN fiction, none of these characters belong to me, they belong to GAINAX. I'm not making any money off of this. I'm going to say once, this disclaimer applies to all chapters pertaining to this story; that is, those chapters that may proceed the following chapter in the future.  
  
I know the chapters and the whole overall story is pretty short, but it's my first fan fic and plus I'm not going to have a lot of time to do free-lance writing like this once I'm in school and bogged down with work, work and more work. Yes, I'm aware that some of the characters might seem a bit OOC (out of character) but keep in mind that this fic takes place many years after the TV series does, so it's quite possible that the characters could have gone through significant changes since those days.  
  
One more note, all dashes you see in the story ( - ) are there to replace links, you know, those three periods together used to show a pause. For some reason, most of them only show up as one single period when uploaded and displayed here so that obviously looked really messed up to say the least. I've decided to replace them with those dashes you see here and there. Think of those dashes as three-period links.  
  
Well, I suppose that's enough of a pre-fic rambling for now. Please R&R but most importantly please enjoy!  
  
-ThE d0uBle SiDeD CarD  
  
Forever EVA (ForEVA)  
  
Chapter One  
  
As the family car pulled into the driveway, its owner inside of the house gently replaced the curtain and hastily un-paused the stereo behind him. Soft, slow music began to embrace every nook and cranny of the dimly lit room. With another quick look around, he was reassured that everything was in its proper place; a table set for two in the middle of the room; two steaming hot plates of food at either end of the table; two candles illuminating the table top; a vase with roses in it; the wrapped gift in his lap looked lovely. Yes, everything was perfect.  
  
Now the man's eyes rested on the door knob, which, like the rest of the door, seemed wickedly immobile and dead. Feeling as if he was about to explode from anticipation, the man drew in a long, forced gulp of air. As he did this, the sound that was better music to his ears than that currently playing in the background could at last be heard; that is, a key turning in the lock in the front door. His heart racing, he watched as the door, that wretched door that seemed to want him to come as close to having a nervous break-down as possible, slowly swung open. At long last, in stepped Ikari Asuka Langley.  
  
She stood framed in the doorway, bathed in the daylight of the late afternoon. She blinked her big green eyes which contrasted beautifully with the long, auburn-red hair that fell down about her shoulders. Each lock of fiery red hair that was resting on her shoulders was dazzling to behold. At least, it was one of many things about her that never ceased to bedazzle her husband who looked on her now with utmost affection.  
  
Asuka's breath caught in her throat as she gazed around the room in wonderment. Her eyes soon came to rest on the man who was half risen from the sofa, holding a parcel in his hands, and had a look on his face that was, as she would have described it, adorably sincere. It was at this moment that it became apparent to Asuka just what was going on here - and what a pleasant realization it was! Her face, originally tensed and set due to a long, stressful day at work softened, and then broke into a smile that erupted upon her face from the very bottom of her heart.  
  
After blinking away a tear from her eye, she finally spoke:  
  
"Oohhh! Shinji-kun!" Her voice was dripping with adoration. Shinji Ikari smiled warmly.  
  
"Welcome home, Asuka."  
  
It was at this point that they were suddenly filled with an undeniable sense of absolute contentment. Simultaneously, both Shinji and Asuka had one thought standing out distinctly amidst dozens of other emotions that their consciousnesses were teaming with. Those thoughts were, "I love her", and "I love him", respectively. Thus, with both individuals experiencing an outburst of lust for the other, an instant later they had dropped their things and had run to embrace each other.  
  
Their lips met first, locking the lovers in a passionate kiss that in turn locked out everything else in the world around them. At first, his hands were on her waist, caressing the line where her white blouse met with the top of her skirt that she had worn that day. Now his and her emotions had gone wild. He pulled his wife as close as he could, his hands moving to her lower back and rubbing up and down, which loosened her blouse previously tucked neatly into her skirt. It was with great pleasure that he embraced her so closely, so that her breasts were pressed tightly to his chest. Shinji continued to grope Asuka's back with his hands, which soon found her backside and began to grope even more. Ah, so this was how skirt would come off - his fingers had found a very intriguing zipper that he was now yearning to pull. Shinji, who was very aroused by this point, pulled his wife's pelvis into his while pressing her other side with his swiftly expanding manhood. Asuka moaned with pleasure. Both people, especially Shinji, were in a state of total ecstasy. Shinji was really enjoying this to say the least, and Asuka's moaning was certainly not objectionable in any way. However, Asuka moaned in a different way; it was a moan of protest. Abruptly, Asuka pulled away from her husband's embrace. They were both panting a little; too much to say anything at first. Asuka tried not to meet Shinji's stare, and this concerned him.  
  
"Shinji, honey, just - wait - I, errm - not really in the mood - uh - " Asuka's voice trembled slightly.  
  
"What's the matter, darling?" he asked, truly concerned.  
  
"No-nothing!" she insisted, "I, err - well, nothing. Say, why don't we have dinner first, huh? This smells delicious!" Asuka stepped back momentarily to close the door which had stood temporarily ajar. Then she guided Shinji over to the table he'd set up and peered curiously at the hot meal.  
  
"What exactly is this?...Hmm?...Let's see...Hey! This is delightful, Shinji!"  
  
They began to eat dinner, and Asuka's mood seemed to return to normal. Shinji felt a little better, but he still had a question nagging at the back of his brain. Why had Asuka pulled away so suddenly? It simply wasn't like her at all. He really enjoyed this dinner with his wife but inside he wasn't totally at peace.  
  
After dinner, they sat on the couch. Asuka had just opened up her new gift.  
  
"I can't believe it!" she said happily, leaning over and kissing Shinji's chin lightly, "my birthday was two months ago! These shoes are beautiful, I love them! Hey - what's this underneath - ?!" Shinji smiled to himself. Asuka gasped.  
  
"Cruise tickets?! Oh my god! Shinji! The Bahamas?! I can't believe it! Th- thank you sweetie!" She hugged him tightly.  
  
"But how - how did you afford this?"  
  
"I've been saving for awhile now. I thought you'd like to do something like this." For a moment she said nothing. He just held her there and he couldn't see her face.  
  
"I love you," she said finally.  
  
"I know," he said suavely. Then Shinji began to kiss her neck.  
  
"Oh, Shinji, there's - " Asuka began. He stopped and they looked at each other. Her deep green eyes stared into his brown ones.  
  
"Yes?" he asked.  
  
"There's more good news," she continued, but trailed off again. Shinji simply took her hand and waited.  
  
"You know how I- how I went to the doctor - today - " Shinji's heart stopped. Those green eyes of hers were now gushing tears; she was crying and laughing at the same time so her voice came in short sobs and gasps.  
  
"Shinji - I'm - well, I'm - " she stroked her own belly. Shinji understood. He began to grin in anticipation of what she was about to say. He felt this profound happiness bubbling up inside of him like he'd never felt before. It was wonderful. Asuka found her voice, and Shinji's heart exploded with joy when she spoke.  
  
"We - we're going - to have a baby, Shinji!"  
  
**Well, that's it for chapter one. I'll post chapter two very soon. Hopefully I get a good response from this one. I'd just like to say that I know this idea, that is Asuka being pregnant and all, is one we've all heard before more than once. I know. Just bear with me. This is only the beginning of the story. It gets better, I promise! Thanks a lot for reading. 


End file.
